This invention relates generally to the field of surgical consoles and, more particularly, to panel displays used on microsurgical consoles.
During modem surgery, particularly ophthalmic surgery, the surgeon uses a variety of pneumatic and electronically driven microsurgical handpieces. The handpieces are operated by a microprocessor-driven surgical console that receives inputs from the surgeon or an assistant by a variety of peripheral devices, such as footswitches, infrared remote control devices and touchscreen panel displays. With respect to touchscreen panel displays, these devices preferably are adjustable and prior art surgical consoles provide two axes of motion, swivel and tilt and, prior to the present invention, in order to provide these limited motions, the power supply and control signal cord needed to be separated into two or more independent, but connected pieces along its length. Such a construction adds undesirable complexity to the construction of the console, and unwanted electrical noise to the panel display.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a surgical console having a panel display that provides a simpler construction with reduced electrical noise.